Unknowns
by DragonDemonPrincess
Summary: Scarlet's teacher is her dad, she doesn't take to well to him, for what he did to her mother. She has her full trust in Phoenix, only, but when Scarlet's father's life is on the line, will she trust her father, or will she let him die?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. I DO OWN SCARLET AND PHOENIX. THE GIRL AND HER SISTER BELONGS TO MY FRIEND/SISTER!

At Soul's and Maka's apartment, Soul was sleeping in bed, being rather late for School, or close to it.

A few more apartments from Soul's and Maka's, a girl with black hair was getting ready for school. Putting her cloak on, for the time being. She then looked to her sleeping sister, saying, "I will be back when I can, sister.". She then walked out of the apartment, they are living in, walking off towards the school.

A young girl, about the age of fourteen, and a young boy, the same age as the young girl, looks up at DWMA.

"Well, are we just gonna stand here, or sign up?" Says the boy.

"Sign up. Let's go!" The girl replies, as they both walk up the stairs of DWMA.

-Sorry for such a short chap. Didn't know how else to start the story. x_x-


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. I DO OWN SCARLET AND PHOENIX. THE SISTERS BELONG TO MY FRIEND/SISTER.

The girl with the black hair, walked to the DWMA, seeing the young girl and young boy in the distance, but she kept away from them, her face hidden with her hood. She walked into DWMA soon after, walking down the hallway, and to the classroom. Her soul wavelengths were hidden for the time being.

Black Star was in class, bragging as usual, with Tsubaki beside him, saying, "I am the biggest star! I am Black Star! I'll surpass God!"

Back at Maka's and Soul's apartment, Soul was sleeping away. Maka banging on Soul's door.

"Get up, Soul!" We're gonna be late for school!"

Soul was rudely awaken from the knocking, falling flat on his face, as he hits the ground, groaning, "Huh? What?"

As the young girl and boy walk into the school, they start to look for a sensei to take them to Lord Death. Fraken Stein would be in his chair per usual, rolling around in the halls, as he spots the girl and boy.

"Hey, you need help with something?" Says Stein.

The young boy turns to Dr. Stein.

"Aye. We're looking for Lord Death. Can you show us where he is?"

The young girl punches the boy's head.

"How about you tell him why, as well?"

"S-Sorry, Scarlet. We wanna sign up for DWMA."

Maka walks into Soul's room.

"Come on, Soul! Get up!"

"Alright. Follow me." Says Dr. Stein, as he comtinues to sit in his rolling chair, going towards Lord Death's office. Once he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Lord Death, new students.

"Come in, come in!" Says Lord Death.

Soul would get up, getting dressed.

"Oh crap! Let's go!"

Scarlet whispers to the boy, "Odd guy." The boy nods, then him and Scarlet walks into Lord Death's office.

"Hurry up!" Maka yells as she runs out of their apartment. Soul would finish getting dressed, and ran after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" Soul yells to Maka.

Lord Death turns to Scarlet and the boy, putting his right hand in the air, saying, "Yo."

"Uh... Yo...?" Says the boy.

"So... you want to join the academy? Names, please."

"Scarlet Stein, sir. And his name is just Phoenix, sir." Scarlet says, pointing to the young boy beside her.

Maka waits for Soul to catch up. Soul would run past her, hurrying to the school, yelling, "Let's hurry!"

"Scarlet Stein? That's odd... I see you've met Fraken Stein. He's your teacher." Says Lord Death.

The girl with the black hair, was in the far back of the class, in the shadows, watching everyone.

"Fraken... Stein...?" Says Scarlet, with her eyes wide open.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? No, no! Not at all, Phoenix!"

Maka runs after Soul, saying, "Says the one that got up late!" Soul continues to run, soon stopping at the door of the classroom, and soon walked to his seat.

"Made it..." Soul painted, heavily.

"Yes, you're signed up into the school, so go ahead to class. Dr. Stein, you have a couple of new students." Says Lord Death.

"This will be interesting." Says Dr. Stein.

"Let's go!" Scarlet says, grabing Phoenix by his shirt, and running off to the classroom. Dr. Stein follows them to class, per usual, in his rolling chair.

Maka sits down in her seat. Soul was trying to relax, panting heavily still.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Maka?"

"Huh?! I tried waking you up earlier! Maka Choooop!" She hits Soul with her book.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I DO OWN SCARLET STEIN AND PHOENIX! THE TWIN SISTERS BELONG TO MY FRIEND/SISTER!

Soul would be hit with the book, his face planted into the desk.

When Scarlet and Phoenix get to the classroom, they sit near Soul and Maka.

"Hey, Maka and Soul! And hi there! My names Black Star! I'm the biggest star in the world!" He said, as he placed his foot on the desk, his thumb up to Phoenix and Scarlet.

At that time Dr. Steind rolls into class, hitting the seal metal piece to the door, on the floor, hitting the ground, when falling of the chair, before getting up, and getting in his, once more.

"Okat, everyone, we have some new students. Scarlet Stein and Phoenix. Please be respectful, and no fighting." Says Dr. Stein, as he rolls to his desk.

Scarlet lowers her head, whispering, "He can't be... He's too..."

"Keep that finger pointed at me, you'll lose it, Black Loser." Says Phoenix, giving an evil glare.

Maka sees that Scarlet's head is lowered.

"Oh...?"

"I can't be stopped, for I am Black Star! Hahahaha!" Black Star Laughs.

Nameless stood up, slamming her hands on the desk, panting a bit harshly.

"All of this talk is giving me a headache... I'm going to the nurse's office..." Says Nameless.

"All right. Be careful." Says Dr. Stein.

Nameless walked out of the classroom, but she headed down the hall, where the missions for the students were. She looked to them, grabbing two of the missions, that were about her and her sister, hiding them in her cloak, heading out of the school.

Phoenix unches Black Star, flying him into the wall.

"I said... Don't point at me!"

Scarlet jumps out of her seat, wrapping her arms around Phoenix.

"Calm yourself!"

"Is he... Always like that...?" Maka askes Scarlet.

"Only when he's pissed." Answers Scarlet.

Phoenix growls a bit. Black Star groans a bit from pain, as he had a bloody nose and bump on his head.

"I am... The mighty... Black... Star..."

"Also, don't worry about Black Star. That happens alot, anyways, so it's nothing new." Says Soul.

"T'ch. You can let me go, Scarlet."

"Okay... But first..." She punches Phoenix's head. "Don't be a fool, Phoenix!"

Scarlet then sits down by Maka. Maka giggling. Phoenix rubs the back of his head. "Ouch, Scarlet." He then sits down.

Soul looks to Maka, saying, "Isn't it odd, that Elana keeps leaving class everday?"

"Now that you think about it, it is rather odd." Said Black Star.

"Okay, students! Let's get to work, shall we?" Says Dr. Stein.

Scarlet whispers over to Maka, "Who's Elana?"

"The girl that left, before Phoenix punched Black Star." Answers Maka.

"Oh." Is all Scarlet says.

"Yeah. Somethings been strange since she started school over a month ago... And haven't you noticed some of the missions on the hallway being taken down, and its always two witch missions?" Says Soul.

"Sounds fishy to me. Maybe we should ask her about it?" Says Maka.

Scarlet and Phoenix is listing to what Maka and Soul are saying, and also listening to Dr. Stein teaching.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, before class, we should talk to her. Find out what's going on." Says Soul.

"Now, who wants to disect a cat?" Says Dr. Stein, having a cat on his desk, and a cage of cats behind him.

Scarlet closes her eyes, and throws her book at Dr. Stein.

"BAKA!"

Phoenix hides his face.

"Eeeep!" Yells Maka.

Dr. Stein would be slammed in the face, with the book, falling backwards.

"Ow... Well, I guess someone's getting an automatic F." He said, getting back up, fixxing his glasses.

Scarlet glares down at Dr. Stein.

"What do you think you're doing, Scarlet!?" Phoenix demands.

Scarlet keeps glaring at Dr. Stein, balling up her fist, ignoring Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. I DO OWN SCARLET STEIN AND PHOENIX. THE SISTERS BELONG TO MY FRIEND/SISTER!

Maka looks from Scarlet to Dr. Stein.

"Well, Scarlet... I may have to call your parents. What is their number?" Says Dr. Stein.

"I have nothing to do with my mother. Good luck there!"

"And your father?"

Scarlet glares at Dr. Stein even harder, before saying, "Like you would want to know? I have nothing to do with him as well."

"Well, looks like I'm doing this my way... Scarlet, please come to the front of the class."

Scarlet walks down, to the front of the class, still glaring at Dr. Stein, slowly pushing her soul wavelenght around, unnoticed.

"You've done it now." Says Phoenix.

Dr. Stein got up, sensing this regardless. He have been adjusting his soul wavelength to match anyone else, plicking a few strands of hair from Scarlet's head, before just walking back to his desk, and begins to do some testing on the DNA of it. Scarlet's eyes goes big, she then sends her soul wavelenght towards Dr. Stein, hitting him hard.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Fear has entered Scarlet's voice.

"Scarlet...?" Says Phoenix.

Dr. Stein would be struck by the soul wavelenght, soon just bouncing back like nothing happening, but he rolled towards her in his seat, slamminf his right hand onto her back, 'causing a massive amount of energy from his soul wavelenght to damage her as a backfire.

"Ahhggg!" Scarlet screams, falling to her knees, blood coming from her mouth.

"You are skilled... But don't go up against someone who has done it for a living. It will only backfire against you in the end."

"Don't... Do... That..." Is all Scarlet is able to say.

"SCARLET!" Phoenix yells, and out of now where he appears between Scarlet and Dr. Stein.

"Soul... Wasn't Scarlet's and Dr. Stein's soul wavelenghts... Just the... Same?" Askes Maka.

"How should I know.. That creep can match anyone's wavelengths, if I recall..." Replies Soul.

Dr. Stein goes back to the DNA, the test results coming in. He fixed his glasses, a bit dumbfounded.

"... This needs more testing..." Dr. Stein says really to hisself, than to anyone.

He would begin to cut hisself open as well, to get some DNA, experimenting on his DNA with Scarlet's own DNA from the hair. Scarlet stands up, tackling him to the ground, pinning him there, so he couldn't move.

"Please... Don't you dare do it..." Scarlet says, trembling a bit.

"What's gotten into you." Says Phoenix.

"Well... How about how Scarlet is acting...? Do you happen to know her last name, Soul?" Askes Maka.

"From the test results, it said... I am your father, which I don't recall having a kid... But since the test results don't like, I can punish you as a parent should punish their childern." Says Dr. Stein.

"Wait... THAT CREEP HAS A KID?!" Askes Soul in complete shock.

"HUH?" Says Maka.

"DO WHAT?" Says Phoenix.

Scarlet's mouth fell open, she then punches Dr. Stein's face a couple of times, before running out of the classroom. Phoenix looked to Dr. Stein, saying, "Whatever you did, Dr. Stein... I've never seen Scarlet act that scared before... Scarlet! Wait up!" Phoenix runs after her. The whole class with their mouths open.

"Well... Now that, that's settled..." Dr. Stein said, as he got up, some bruises on his face, as he bandages his face.

Black Star was shocked as well, unable to find words to speak. Tsubaki just blinks, not knowing what to say. Maka stands up, slamming her hands on the desk.

"Dr. Stein! If she really is your daughter, then how about you do something!?" Says Maka.

"What am I suppose to do? I don't know her too well. So, if she wouldn't give me the chance to get to know her, instead of running away like she did, then maybe I can." Says Dr. Stein.

"She looked scared to me... What did you do?"

Phoenix finds Scarlet sitting in the hall, crying. He sits down beside her, saying, "Hey... You okay..?"


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! I DO OWN SCARLET STEIN AND PHOENIX! THE SISTERS BEGLONG TO MY FRIED/SISTER!

"After all this time... Avoiding him... He comes my teacher... What if he..." She couldn't finish what she was gonna say.

"I've known you for years... I don't know your past... But, I do know, I've never seen you act like this."

Dr. Stein shrugs, saying, "I don't know. All I did was just take some of her hair to test, and defend my from her attack."

"I meant in the past..." Maka said, tapping her book.

Phoenix wraps Scarlet in a tight hug, not knowing what to say, really.

"This is truthfully the first time I've seen her." Said Dr. Stein.

"Then did you do something to her mother?" Ask Maka.

"Think we should get back to class?'' Phoenix asked Scarlet.

Scarlet only nods, standing up.

"Hmm... I don't think so, from what I've recalled. I've loved her mother too much..." Dr. Stein said, as he gets out the list of names on those he experimented on. "Neither of them are on this..."

When Phoenix and Scarlet enters the classroom, all Scarlet says is, "Because when you went into on of your moods, you almost killed her... WHILE SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH ME!" Scarlet then sits down.

"I'm learning a lot about you today..." Says Phoenix.

"You don't really mean that... Do you, Scarlet...?" Askes Maka.

"It's what I was told."

"Oooooooohhhh! Yeah... I'm sorry for that... I did do that by mistake, but I didn't kill either of you." Says Dr. Stein.

"And then you just vanish, and didn't come back! Mother went insane, and tried killing me! That's when I met Phoenix, and lived with him since."

Maka looks to Soul.

"One big family reunion." Is all Soul says.

"I left because of what I done... I didn't want it to happen again..." Saddness in Dr. Stein's voice as he spoke.

"Soul... Unless you wanna be on Scarlet's bad side... Let's all just shut up." Says Phoenix.

Maka nods. Scarlet glares at Dr. Stein, and looks away.

"What would get you to believe what I'm saying is true, Scarlet?" Askes Dr. Stein.

"Not to interrupy, but when do we get to go pick out a mission we can do?" Says Black Star.

Scarlet ignores what he father had asked her. "Good question, Black Star. When do we?"

"Reminds me of me and my father..." Says Maka to herself.

Dr. Stein sighs, saying, "You can go now."

Maka and Phoenix stands up to leave, Scarlet just sits in her seat.

"Coming, Scarlet?" Askes Phoenix.

Scarlet doesn't answer him.

"Come, Phoenix, we'll show you around. I think we should leave Dr. Stein and Scarlet alone." Says Maka.

Phoenix nods, walking out the classroom.

"Yeah! All right!" Says Black Star, as he walks down the hall, seeing two different spots on the mission wall. "Hey, wasn't there suppose to be two missions here?"

"They're gone..." Says Soul.

"Where'd they go?" Askes Phoenix.

Maka looks to Soul, saying, "Her?"


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. I DO OWN SCARLET AND PHOENIX. THE WITCH TWINS BELONGS TO MY FRIEND/SISTER.

"I think so. It could be the only explination... She's been eyeing those missions for a while.." Says Soul.

Scarlet grabs her books, ready to leave the classroom, and to get away from her father.

"Wait, Scarlet. I want to make it up to you." Says Dr. Stein.

"And how do you plan on doing that? By attacking me?" Asked Scarlet.

Maka nods her head, saying, "True. She has been."

"No. How about I take you out to dinner? With your friend, of course." Said Dr. Stein.

"So why take the missions down now, like they don't exist? This is really strange..." Says Soul.

"Phoenix? Sure. But, doesn't mean I trust you." Scarlet said, as she left the classroom, catching up to the others, "Hey, guys!"

"Oh, hey, Scarlet." Said Maka.

"How'd it go, Scarlet?" Asked Phoenix

"You and I have a date tonight." Scarlet said, with frown on her face.

"Umm... With who may I ask?" Asked Phoenix.

"My father..." She said, in a very dark tone.

"Ehh.. You sure you wanna go to dinner with him?"

She nods, saying, "Aye.. I'll have you there, so I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Tomorrow, since we don't have class, let's find out about the missing missions." said Maka.

"Sounds good!" Everyone else said at the sametime. The look on Maka's face told Soul she was up to something.


End file.
